someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Courage the Cowardly Dog: Lost Episode
The Real Show Courage the Cowardly Dog is an American animated horror comedy television series created by John R. Dilworth for Cartoon Network. Its central plot revolves around a somewhat anthropomorphic pink/purple dog named Courage who lives with his owners, Muriel and Eustace Bagge, an elderly, married farming couple in the "Middle of Nowhere" (the fictional town of Nowhere, Kansas). Courage and his owners are frequently thrown into bizarre misadventures, often involving the paranormal/supernatural and various villains. The show is known for its surreal, often disturbing humor and bizarre plot twists. The series combines elements of horror comedy, science fantasy, and drama. ---- This episode made no sense. It was not comedy, drama, or sci-fi, and had no bizarre plot twists' so my question is why was it aired? I love this show but this episode was something everyone saw on Cartoon Network. Courage the Cowardly dog was my favorite show with it's weird sense of humor. But this wasn't something normal. My son watches Cartoon Network very often. ---- My son discovered this on TV and I don't even know what I saw. It was wierd. The episode started with the regular intro with Courage waving at the viewer for a minute. It stopped then and there. No faces no man talking about Courage, just the TV blank. It cut to Muriel with Courage on her lap as usual. The screen turned static and it showed Courage sitting in the rocking chair by himself. Eustace was standing and it showed him on the ground crying until he stopped laying on the ground. After that it showed Courage with the mask over his face. ---- The mask was on Courage as he was rocking in the chair. Finally he left the chair dragging Eustace into a basement with Muriel chained to the wall I saw half the episode and told my son to leave the room. He did as he was told. He chained Eustace to the wall. They both begged for help. Courage put a mask over Eustace and Muriel's Face's. They both tried to talk but you could barely hear them as Courage picked up a nearby whip. ---- Courage begins to whip them without stopping until they put they're heads down he took the mask's off and put duct tape on both of they're mouths and then puts the mask back on them both again. ---- He goes back up stair's into the living room picking up a nearby rope. With the rope in his hand he breaks the chains off of Muriel and Eustace thinking they're free. They still have the mask's on and the duct tape over they're mouths. Courage puts the rope over Muriel and Eustace's necks dragging both of them upstairs and out side. ---- Courage drags Eustace and Muriel with rope over they're necks. He continues to drag them until they stop breathing. He heads home sitting in the rocking chair without a care in the world. Then makes the biggest grin a dog could ever make. He continues to grin as he looks at the camera looking at the viewers for two minutes then the screen goes black. ---- ---- Author's note. Hello Reader I am Whats up guys!123456 and I hope you Enjoy this story. I have seen this show and I had a idea I don't know if it is good or not. It could be a okay creepy pasta a really good creepy pasta or a shit pasta or a shitty pasta which I think that it is worst. Either way I have one thing to say. I put time and effort into this story and any feed back is cool so anyway have a nice day! Category:Original Story Category:Television Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas